"Ein ungewöhnliches Trio" (Licht und Schatten IV)
'' "Eine ungewöhnliche Gemeinschaft" '' center|550px „Carcharias, Architeuthis, Mobulina und Imbric“ Der Anfang; "Architeuthis und Mobulina" Ü'ber das Leben der beiden ist nicht viel bekannt nur das sie die Kinder von Fischerfamilien waren und auch auf einer der Inseln des Ruhuram Atolls das Licht der Welt erblickten. Bis zum schicksalhaften Wendepunkt verlief das Leben der beiden ohne große Ereignisse so das es im Alltag der Insel nicht weiter auffiel. Doch beide verband nicht nur die Fischerei, sie suchten auch leidenschaftlich Artefakte welche das Meer an den Strand oder die Bucht spülte. Und genau diese Leidenschaft würde bald ihr Schicksal besiegeln. S'''o fand das Fischerpaar eines Morgens ein Amulett, zunächst ahnten sie nicht was genau sie da in den Händen hielten und noch weniger das es noch weitere dieser Artefakte gab. Bei dem nächsten Vollmond offenbarte sich das Amulett und beiden wurde klar was für ein schreckliches Artefakt sie gefunden hatten. Das Paar versteckte das Amulett an verschiedenen Orten innerhalb der Artoll Inseln. Doch immer wieder fand irgend wer das Artefakt. So trafen sie beide einen Entschluss der ihr Leben für immer verändern würde. ''S'ie verließen ihr Dorf und reisten zu der Insel des Atolls welche von allen anderen gemieden wurde. Im Westen des Atolls lag eine Insel deren Herz aus einem Berg bestand, welcher von einem stinkenden Sumpf umgeben war. Kein schöner Ort für ein junges Fischerpaar. Doch beide sahen ansonsten keine andere Möglichkeit das dunkle Artefakt vor der Welt zu verbergen. Doch das Amulett wollte gefunden werden, es wollte in die Hände unwissender Geschöpfe fallen damit seine Macht weiter wachsen konnte. Nun traf das Fischerpaar eine folgenschwere entscheidung; '''''Sie versuchten das Amulett zu zerstören! D'as dunkle Artefakt ließ sich aber durch keine Waffe und keinem Werkzeug beschädigen. Es sannt auf Rache und entfesselte seine grausame Macht. Es verwandelte das Fischerpaar in monströse Launen der Natur. Halb Mensch halb Geschöpfe des Meeres konnte das Paar nun den Berg und Sümpfe nie mehr verlassen. Denn ein jeder der sie sah würde sie fürchten oder jagen wollen, das Schicksal von monströsen Geschöpfen. Doch das Amulett hatte sich in den Bewohnern der Insel getäuscht. Weder zerbrach das Fischerpaar an den neuen Gestalten, weder brach die erhoffte Verfolgungswelle aus. Die Bewohner des Atolls konnten mit ihren monströsen Nachbarn gut leben. '''''Mit Zeit vergasen sie aber ihre Namen als sie noch Menschen waren. Er nannte sich nun nach seiner neuen Gestalt nach "Architeuthis" und sie nahm den Namen "Mobulina" an. Der dritte und der vierte im Bunde; "Carcharias und Lupus" A'ber auch Architeuthis und Mobulina waren jetzt auf Rache aus. Zunächst aber versteckten sie das Amulett so tief in dem Berg das es völlig vom Licht des Tages und der Nacht abgeschlossen war, das die finstere Macht immer schwächer wurde. Zeitgleich begann das Paar nun sich akribisch mit dem Artefakt und dessen Geheimnis zu beschäftigen. Mit jedem Tag erfuhren sie mehr und bald wussten sie was zu tun war. Doch so wie es das Schicksal wollte, tauchte an jenem Tage ein zweites Amulett am Strand auf, dieses wurde von einem Fremden gefunden. Die befürchteten Folgen, mit dem das Paar gerechnet hatten, blieben aber aus. '''''Nun lag ihre Hoffnung darin, das jener Fremde sie aufsuchen würde, denn das Paar hatte noch ein wertvolles Artefakt gefunden und sicher gestellt. D'er Fremde suchte das Paar auch auf, so wie diese es erhofft hatten. Doch den welchen sie antrafen hatten sie nicht erwartet. Genauso wie sie war auch der Fremde bereits durch die dunkle Magie zu einem Mischwesen mutiert. Nach dem dieser Haimensch sich mit dem Namen "Carcharias" vorgestellt hatte berichtete er folgendes. Das es weit mehr dieser Amulette gab und sich diese in der Hand von Piraten befänden. Einer dieser Piraten wäre auch er gewesen bis ihm das Geheimnis um die Artefakte klar wurde. Zu spät seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu gewinnen, so berichtete Carcharias aber noch rechtzeitig um nicht völlig von dem Fluch eingenommen zu werden, suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht. Bild:Architeuthis_3.JPG| 'Architeuthis Bild:Raia_1.JPG| Mobulina Bild:Sharjames_3.JPG| Carcharias Bild:Marinus_3.JPG| Lupus Bild:Testudo 3.JPG| Larry Testudo, ein Freund der Vier C'archarias blieb bei Architeuthis und Mobulina um sie bei dem Kampf gegen die dunkle Macht, dem geheimnisvollen Fluch zu unterstützen. Mit der Zeit wurden sie dicke Freunde. Carcharias ist nicht nur ein guter Seefahrer und Taktiker, er ist auch ein geschickter Handwerker. Zusammen mit Architeuthis, der auch ein begabter Bastler ist, entstanden viele bizarre technische Erfindungen. Diese dienen dem Trio dazu, das Lüften der Geheimnisse um den Fluch zu erleichtern. D'''urch die neuen körperlichen Gegebenheiten wandelten Architeuthis und Mobulina ihre Liebesbeziehung in eine Bruder / Schwester Beziehung um. Da sich beide Meerestierarten zu anders waren. So blieben sie aber dennoch eine Familie. Später wurde aus Carcharias und Mobulina ein Paar, da Rochen und Haie sich ähnlicher waren. So wurde aus dem Trio eine familiäre Gemeinschaft. ''Alle drei sind trotz ihres Aussehens immer gut gelaunt. Was den Eindruck aufkommen lässt als ob ihnen ihre Aufgabe nicht all zu ernst wäre. Doch die Drei gehen mit gut gelauntem Ehrgeiz an die Sache heran;-) I'n den folgenden Jahren wurde das Trio erneut um ein Mitglied größer. Das Fisch Mensch Wesen Lupus. Dieser lebte lange Jahre verlassen auf einer kleinen Insel. Nicht ahnend das unter dieser die verfluchte Truhe vergraben lag. So starb er nicht sondern begann sich ebenfalls zu verändern. Da Lupus ein guter treuer Freund von Architeuthis, Carcharias und Mobulina wurde, nahmen sie ihn in ihre ungewöhnliche Gemeinschaft auf. Genau wie Carcharias war Lupus ein Pirat gewesen bevor er Schiffbruch erlitt und lange Zeit dem Fluch ausgesetzt war. '''''Erscheinung und besondere Merkmale; Bild:Kroaken_1.JPG| Architeuthis Bild:Raia_3.JPG| Mobulina Bild:Sharjames_1.JPG| Carcharias Bild:Marinus_1.JPG| Lupus Spezielle Merkmale; Architeuthis;' Durch seine Tentakel an Stelle von Beinen kann er sich an steilen Wänden und auch an der Decke bewegen. Zusätzlich sind sie wie weitere Hände die ihm beim Bauen oder Reparieren sehr nützlich sind. Wie ein Krake kann Architeuthis seine Hautfarbe der Umgebung anpassen und sich wie einer im Wasser bewegen. Wie eine Krake kann er unter Wasser und wie ein Mensch an Land leben. Letzteres dominiert Architeuthis Alltag. ''Mobulina; Wie ein Rochen kann sie im Wasser und wie ein Mensch an Land leben. Dazu kann sie ihre Haut bedingt der Umgebung anpassen. Wie ein Rochen verfügt sie auch über einen giftigen Stachel, welchen sie auch als Waffe verwenden kann.'' ''Carcharias; Wie ein Hai kann er im Wasser und wie ein Mensch an Land leben. Carcharias ist der stärkste des Trios und auf langen Strecken der schnellste Schwimmer. Seine Haizähne gepaart mit der enormen Biskraft könnten eine gefährliche Waffe sein, wenn Carcharias sie dafür verwenden würde. Doch das tut er nicht und verwendet dies auch nur vereinzelt als Werkzeug wenn er mal ein Tau durchbeißen muss.'' ''Lupus; Er ist an sich eine Mischung aus Mensch und gestreiftem Seewolf. Er ist ein ausdauernder Schwimmer kann aber nur kurze Zeit wirklich schnell schwimmen. An Land jedoch kann er schnell und lange Renne, ist sehr ausdauernd und Stark. Genau wie Carcharias verfügt Lupus über eine enorme Bisskraft. Und genauso wie dieser nutzt Lupus sie nicht als Waffe sondern auch nur vereinzelt als Werkzeug.'' '''''Allgemeine Merkmale; A'lle vier Menschen wurden von der dunklen Macht des Fluchs in Fisch Mensch Wesen verwandelt. So hatte es der Fluch aber nicht ganz vorgesehen. Die vier sollten sich zu abstrakten Monstern entwickeln. Da jene Vier aber einen besonders starken Willen besaßen und dieser dem Fluch heftigen Widerstand entgegen brachte, erreichte er sein Ziel letztlich nicht. Der Willen kontrollierte die Verwandlung so das ein Teil der Menschlichen Gestalt zu gleichen Teilen mit dem von nur einer Meerestier Art verschmolz. Anstelle von unansehnlichen Monstern entstanden nun völlige neue aber dennoch reine Mischlebensformen. Sowohl Mensch als auch Meereslebewesen, widernatürlich aber nicht monströs. E'''in weiteres gemeinsames Merkmal der Vier ist ihr Geschick im Handwerk und die Gabe zügig etwas neues zu erlernen. Diese Eigenschaft besaßen sie aber auch als sie noch normale Menschen waren. Aus dem Handwerk, dem Sammeln und Verarbeiten von Wissen haben die vier Fisch Mensch Wesen eine Tugend gemacht. Mit der sie dem Fluch und einer weiteren dunklen Bedrohung ihrer Heimat gezielt zu Leibe rücken. Ohne großartig Gewalt anwenden zu müssen. Sie verbinden in ihrem Schaffen die Kunst der Maschinen, der Alchemie und der Druidenkunde. Dies ermöglicht ihnen unter anderem das erschaffen von Artefakten, welche mit einem Schutzzauber belegt sind. ''Eine der wichtigsten Dinge im Kampf gegen etwas anderes das die Inselwelt bedroht. Bild:Zeichen_des_Meeres_5.JPG| Die Schlüssel zum Berg D'er Berg mitten im Sumpf ist gespickt mit Fallen, technischen und alchemistischen Gemeinheiten. Dazu sind auch eine Reihe Artefakte verteilt welche die Insel, den Sumpf und erst recht den Berg gegen dunkle Magie schützen. Es ist also fast unmöglich in das Heim der vier Freunde gesund und unbemerkt ein zu dringen. Außer man besitzt die Schlüssel. Diese Schlüssel sind fünf formschöne Artefakte von denen die Vier immer eines bei sich tragen. Sofern es die Situation bedarf und die Verteidigungsmechanismen des Berges aktiviert sind. Mit ihnen können die Fallen gefunden und deaktiviert werden. Die komplizierten Schlösser der Haupttüren auf und zu geschlossen werden. D'''och das ist bei weitem nicht alles. Jeder Schlüssel der die Form eines großen Amulettes hat, schützt seinen Träger auch gegen die dunkle Magie und die Kräfte des Fluchs. Ein jeder der Vier hat einen Schlüssel, dieser ist auf ihn abgestimmt und nur er oder sie kann ihn benutzen. Und der fünfte Schlüssel verschließt oder öffnet das Herz des Berges. Ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Kammern. Hier lagern die Dinge welche nicht in falsche Hände geraten oder aber gar nicht erst hätten hergestellt werden dürfen. So liegt dieser eine, der fünfte Schlüssel, sicher aufbewahrt in einem Raum für dessen Tür man all vier anderen Schlüssel benötigt. Bild:Kroaken_3.JPG| ''Architeuthis Bild:Wächter_des_Rochensiegels_1.JPG| Mobulina Bild:Wächter_des_Haisiegels_1.JPG| Carcharias Bild:Wächter_des_Schildkrötensiegels_1.JPG| Lupus Anmerkung des Autors; D'ie Namen der drei Charaktere bilden sich aus den wissenschaftlichen Namen des Meereswesens das mit dem Menschen verschmolzen ist. Ich vermute das die Namen wohl auf Latein oder Griechisch sind. Um diese Namensbildung noch mal ersichtlich dazu stellen hier die Bezeichnung und der daraus resultierende Name des Charakters. Der '''Name' ist besonders hervor gehoben;'' Bild:Mobula_breaching.jpg| Die Teufelsrochen ('Mobulina'e) Bild:Image-17086-galleryV9-njde.jpg| Die Riesenkalmare ('Architeuthis')'' Bild:01_weisser_hai_popup.jpg| ''Der Weiße Hai (Carcharodon '''carcharias')'' Bild:159_5960-Lysekil-Havetshus.jpg| Der Gestreifte Seewolf (Anarhichas '''lupus')'' '''''Hier die Bilder noch einmal in Farbe; Bild:Raia_2.JPG| M'obulina Bild:Kroaken.JPG| A'''rchiteuthis Bild:Sharjames.JPG| ''C'archarias Bild:Marinus.JPG| L'''upus Bild:Raia.JPG| ''M'obulina Bild:Architeuthis_2.JPG| A'''rchiteuthis Bild:Sharjames_2.JPG| ''C'archarias Bild:Marinus_2.JPG| L'''upus Bild:Wächter_des_Rochensiegels.JPG| ''M'obulina Bild:Kroaken_2.JPG| A'''rchiteuthis Bild:Wächter_des_Haisiegels.JPG| ''C'archarias Bild:Wächter_des_Schildkrötensiegels.JPG| L'''upus Bild:Ain_ungewöhnliches_Trio_1.JPG| ''D'as Trio Bild:Zeichen_des_Meeres_4.JPG| D'''ie Schlüssel zum Berg ''Soundtrack; [[Video:Pirates of the Caribbean - Soundtrck 07 - Barbossa Is Hungry|thumb|300px|left| Lupus (Captain Hector Barbossa) ]] [[Video:Jack Sparrow|thumb|300px|right| Carcharias (Captain Jack Sparrow) ]] [[Video:The Kraken|thumb|300px|right| Kroaken (William „Will“ Turner) ]] [[Video:Tia Dalma|thumb|300px|left| Mubulina (Elizabeth Swann) ]] Kategorie:Gruppen